


New Contact

by StarryEyed41



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Study in Pink, Gen, Implied Johnlock, Missing Scene, if you really squint at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyed41/pseuds/StarryEyed41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Sherlock get John's number anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/gifts).



Sherlock left Bart’s morgue in a daze. He had just invited a stranger to move in with him. Well, not a stranger exactly, because Sherlock had summarized his background in a glance. Reading people was involuntary for him, like the way other people breathed. Let them have breathing anyway – breathing was boring.

No, Sherlock wasn’t concerned about how much he had deduced. Rather, he was concerned about how it had affected him. As he noted the soldier’s bravery he felt a tingling at the base of his skull. Sensing the steady hands of a doctor had sent a thrum of electricity through Sherlock’s body. Noting that this man could be steadfastly loyal and stubborn had made Sherlock’s chest swell with reserved excitement, as he wondered how far he could push the doctor's boundaries. Each quality had elicited a physical response in Sherlock, to the point of prompting an involuntary wink on his way out the door.

That was why Sherlock was en route to New Scotland Yard. He headed straight for Lestrade’s office, pleased to see the Detective Inspector was at his desk. Sherlock located Lestrade’s mobile and scrolled to the received text messages, specifically the one regarding a green ladder, and quickly memorized the sender’s number. As he left, Sherlock tapped the number into his phone.

_Contact Added: John Watson_

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, "How did Sherlock get John's number in ASiP?" and I thought something that simple would make a good 221 fic. Turns out, that it's very difficult for me to be brief. But I persisted so that I could gift this to a wonderful person on her birthday! (I hope you like it hun!)
> 
> Thanks to [ walkamongsthestars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/walkamongstthestars/pseuds/walkamongstthestars) for the quick and helpful beta!


End file.
